Till Death Does Us Part
by YaoiTora
Summary: [KibaxOc] Two clans, equal in knowledge of an specific animal with equal hatred for each other. When two young boys fight in the genin exams can they fight their feelings for each other? [Yeah this is as good of a description as it can get. Sorry!] Yaoi! Don't like Don't read!


**Author's Note: Er...Hi again. YaoiTora is back _for now _I have to see what the school year decides for these stories. ^^ For now, I'm just uploading a little story that a friend wanted me to write for him. I wanna test this out so for now, it's on hiatus along with the others. Just for now. If the first week of school says differently, I will be able to upload chapters on all the incomplete stories. Also, upload new ones! XD **

**Anyways, I know the chapter's short, I promised to keep it short and simple (honest). Then again, I will update the chapter, thus making it longer. I know what you guys like. I've been on this site long enough to know that. :3 My ego speaks for itself. **

**So! For now, see how you like this part of the chapter and I hope it will leave you wanting more, more more! XD **

**WARNING: This story is rated M for mature content. Meaning there will be cursing/swearing (minimum amounts in each chapter. ^^) Violence/gore (I hope I can write a gory scene that satisfying but my opinion doesn't matter at the moment. I want yours!) ...Lemon? Lime? Err... -_- I honestly can promise it will be good but I can give it a shot. (One thing good coming out of me putting stories on hiatus is that I can practice on lemons. =3) Oh yeah, yaoi-which is homosexuality or love between men. I have to tell you that if you don't know. There is also mpreg. If you don't know what that is, it's where men can be pregnant of course.**

**Don't like any of the follow please don't read it! Don't comment or review. Please and thank you. If there are any rude comments they will be deleted AND the user will be blocked from this profile. The guest's review will be deleted. If user is blocked and becomes a guest, the review will be deleted. **

**That should be the last of the warning. Hope you like it! **

**Bye!**

**-YaoiTora**

**Ps. This is the last story before Monday. So this chapter will be updated then I will begin work on chapter two! And that will be posted Friday night. ^^**

* * *

The warm golden rays of the sun fell upon his face. His soft features twitching slightly as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. A woman with wild brunette hair came in the room. She wore a jounin uniform with her leaf headband tied tightly around her waist. With her fist clenched, she released a low growl in her throat before she woke up her son for the genin exams that were today.

"Kiba!" She screamed causing said boy woke up with a start. Kiba's hair was messy from the bed, his eyes were half lidded and he glanced at the woman before shrugging curtly and falling back to sleep. "What the fuck?" She growled out.

"Kiba get your ass up _right now_!"

"Why!" There came no response so Kiba thought it was ok to go back to sleep untill, his mother came crashing through the door with a fury of emotions in her eyes. Two of them being anger and annoyance. "Kiba if you don't get the fuck up now I'm going to put you back to sleep with my fists honey." She said sickeningly sweet.

Kiba, now fully awake, felt a shiver of fear run up his spine. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "U-Um mom I'm sorry I'll get up!" He said like a scared little pussy.

"Good honey," She replied with smug smirk. She then left the room and went down stairs. Kiba sighed and tore the covers off and hopping off the bed. He sluggishly walked towards his closet, still a little bit tired, and picked out his outfit for the day. He plopped his clothes on his bed before going to the bathroom and taking a bath. After getting cleaned, dressed, mentally prepared for the day, he went downstairs.

"Hey little bitch," called Kiba's older sister Hana. She had the same tattoos Kiba and their mother had on each side of their cheeks. Hana wore her hair back in a ponytail leaving two strand of brown hair down. "Are you ready for today, remember we all will be rooting for you".

A little annoyed by being called a little bitch he asked. "What's today?" Then out nowhere, he got hit with a fast heavy hit! He looked at the strong offender and cried, "What hell mom!" That earned him another slap to the head.

"How could you forget an important day like this?" She demanded with an annoyed look.

"Well what's today? I'm totally lost." He inquired with the up most confusion.

"Today's your genin exams!" His mother screeched.

"_Ohhhhhh_ yea... " He replied smartly. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. He swiftly looked at his mother, making sure she didn't hear him. He let out a tiny sigh of relief. She didn't hear him. Good.

"Since you remember now, what are you waiting for your gonna be late!"

"Right I'm going no need to get your panties in a twist." He grumbled while dodging a hit and laughing. He grinned before he took off to the Akamaru's house only reason he slept there was because Akamaru needed some advice from his parents. Therefore, after picking up his best friend, they took off to go possibly pass the genin exams.


End file.
